Fasteners in the broadest sense include nails, screws, bolts, rivets, permanent and releasable adhesives, hook-and-loop materials, zippers, slidingly engaging fasteners, elastics, webs, cinches, ropes and strings and other “cords”, wires, buckles, latches, clamps, crimps, plastic wraps, solder, cement, and many other examples. There are many different kinds of fasteners made of many different kinds of materials and designed for use in fastening together many different types of objects in many different situations subject to many different requirements such as permanence, releasability, load-bearing capability, ease of fastening, ease of unfastening, marine or weather or temperature or other environmental factor resistance, cost, ease of manufacturing, color choices, and flexibility, among others.